PMD2 Parody
by SquareRootofNine
Summary: What happens when you mix a Human turned Zorua, his pikachu partner, a crazy skitty narrator, and the PO of PO into one fic? OUTRIGHT CRAZYNESS!
1. Chapter 1

PMD2 Parody

I decided to make a PMD2 parody. so yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ch1: I dunno.<p>

Narrator: Well ya see, there's this guy, and his name was Jason, and he did stuff, and did some more stuff, and he went and got-

Audience: BOOO! (Throws tomato)

Narrator: All right fine, yeesh! (leaves stage) Mwa haw haw! I will immerse myself in the story and follow the main character around until he keels over from annoyance!

Backstage Janitor: Why?

Narrator: 'Cuz the Plot overlord of Plotty overlordiness said so!

Meanwhile, we find our main character, Jason, as he wakes up on a beach.

Jason: What the heck just happened?

Me: Y'know, I kinda expected you to be more freaked out.

Jason: Meh.

Voice: Hey, look! A black-colored eevee!

Jason: Huh. I dont see a- holy crap! (looks into ocean) Wait a minute, they got it wrong. IMMA ZORUA YOU DIMWITS!

Another Voice: OMG ITS A SHINY EEVEE! Oh hi. I'm the Narrator! I'm supposed to follow you around and annoy you!

Jason: Well, don't!

Narrator(apparently a Skitty): Meh. (leaves)

Seemingly Random Pikachu: Hi, I'm supposed to be your partner.

Jason: Why?

Pikachu: I dunno. Some boomy voice from the great beyond who's probably typing this sentence in notepad right now told me to do it. My name's Lisa.

Jason: My name's Jason. Do you hases an treehowz?

Lisa: Maybe. I do has a treasure though. I call it the relic fragment!

Jason: It looks like some random piece of rubble whose only purpose is to drive the plot.

Lisa: That's 'cuz it IS just some random piece of rubble whose only purpose is to drive the plot!

Suddenly a koffing and zubat appear out of nowhere.

Koffing: We'll take this!

Lisa: NOOOOO! That's my treasured Relic MacGuffin!

Zubat: He he! See ya later! (flees into beach cave)

Jason: Guess we gotta go in there.

Lisa: Ok.

Narrator: HIII THERE, AUDIENCE! I'm here to tell you that the plot overlord of plotty overlordiness plans to tell the scenes within dungeons using little pieces of important information, rather than telling the whole thing.

That's all!

In Beach Cave...

1st floor

Jason: Ohhh! An oran berry!

Lisa: Help me fight off these shellos!

Jason: There's some stairs! I wonder why there's stairs in here anyway? This is a cave!

Lisa: Nintendo logic.

Jason: Meh.

Narrator: Hi Y'all Imma ridin' a cowboy! Yeeee haw!

Lisa: Who's that guy?

Jason: The narrator. GET LOST YOU FREAKIN' MORON! (throws a rock at the narrator, knocking him unconcious) Lets go.

2nd floor

Lisa: Lets skip an entire floor for no reason!

Jason: whatever.

3rd floor

Jason: STAIRRRRRRRRS! Oooh, money!

4th floor

Jason: This Incredibly Lame Pun rocks!(picks up gravelerocks)

Lisa: There's the final flight of stairs!

Pit

Koffing: He he! That pudgy black vulpix and his cowardly friend will never make it here!

Zubat: Umm...They're here.

Jason and Lisa enter.

Lisa: Give it back you theives!

Jason: Yeah! This is for calling me a vulpix!

Jason tackles the Koffing while Lisa thundershocks the Zubat. Koffing sees his partner fall but retaliates with smog. Three thundershocks and a tackle take him out.

Jason: We got it back. Now what? Lemme guess, you want me to make an exploration team with you.

Lisa: How did you know!

Jason: I dunno.

Lisa: TO WIGGLYTUFF'S TREEHOWZ!

* * *

><p>Kinda funny huh. And now for that phrase that I say every chapter: STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS!<p> 


	2. Jerny's Biggerdoop and WT's Guild

PMD Parody

IMMA FIrin nothing. I liex treehowzes. and pie! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Ch2: Jerny's Biggerdoop and WT's Guild<p>

Jason: Wow, a giant dome with a picture of wigglytuff's head on it. Way to go, Nintendo.

Lisa: meh, let's just go inside. (Steps over grate)

Voice: POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!

A much louder voice: WHO'S FOOTPRINT, WHO'S FOOTPRINT!

The first voice: IT'S PIKACHU'S! IT'S PIKACHU'S!

Another voice: Come on in.

Jason: My turn! (steps over grate)

POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!

WHO'S FOOTPRINT! WHO'S FOOTPRINT!

IT'S ummm...ummmm...

IS SOMETHING WRONG?

JUST LET 'EM IN!

FINE!

Jason went in.

Chatot: Guildmaster Wigglytuff! A Pikachu and some abnormally pudgy eevee are here to see you!

Jason and Lisa step into Wigglytuff's office cautiously, with chatot following up behind them.

Wigglytuff: Yay! More freindly friends!

Jason: Were here to make an exploration team.

Wigglytuff: Just come up with a name and you will be fine!

Jason: How 'bout team ...

the following list includes team names that did not pass the aggreement (with Chatot):

apples too fruity

anarchy too dangerous

bunny rabits too cute and fluffy

broccoli bad taste

crabcakes Chatot just didn't like it.

doopy too silly

dreary too dark

destiny too predictable

egg salad too random

enigma starts with an e, chatot doesn't like the letter e

flappy chatot actually specially recomended this one 'cuz it describes Lisa's mouth

galkjdfladofpowklndkfvn,djvldsjlgajlk too unidentifiable

holy too religious

hearts too hearty

iguana Chatot doesn't like iguanas

indoeuropean too old

jason too one-sided

joe too much joesicle

karma might come back around someday

love too lovey

monochrome too black and white

nostalgic too nostalgic

.org $8000 too much assembly

plasma still too black and white

question mark too symbolic

Yeah...Chatot was picky. They finally decided on team fudge. (chatot just so happened to like fudge.)

So anyways...

Jason: I wonder what we have to do next...

Chatot: We'll send you with Bidoof to get a tour of Treasure town! Come 'ere Bidoof!

Bidoof: Sup.

Chatot: I need you to give these two idiots I mean new recruits a tour of town, okay.

Bidoof: Yesiree! (leaves the guild with Jason and Lisa.)

In town...

Bidoof: So this is the shawpmert, where you can buy stuff.

Jason: You can buy stuff there?

Bidoof: Yup! And that over there is the Kangastan storage, where you can store stuff. Then there's the bank, blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda...Hey, you two! Are you even listening!

Jason and Lisa: zzzzzzzzzzz...

Bidoof: I guess I talked them to sleep. Maybe I should drag them back? Naw. I know what to do...

Back at the guild...

Chatot: hmmm...Bidoof and those two idiots aren't here yet.

Bidoof: Hey Chatot, I'm looking for Loudred. Where is he?

Loudred: I'M RIGHT HERE! WHERE ARE THOSE NEW PEOPLE?

Bidoof: I kinda put them to sleep with my constant droning. I can't get them up.

Loudred: I LIKE MY PART OF THE JOB! (goes out)

Back in treasure town...

WAKE UP LAZYHEADS!

I SAID WAKE UP!

Jason: huh, what?

Loudred: YOU FELL ASLEEP!

Lisa: All right we're up! now how late is it...EEK! It's ten at night! We gotta go!

Jason: Fine.

So they go back to the guild and are shown their room.

Lisa: Don't you have separate rooms for male and female?

Chatot: Nope. Why bother?

Lisa: Meh.

Jason: I just want to get to bed. G'night.

Lisa: G'night.

* * *

><p>Wow. Chatot's kind of a (word thats not fit for a T rated fic) in this fic. STAY TUNED for more chapters!<p> 


	3. Spoink's Pearl

Umm...Yeah. Find T3h intergrill ov lisuhz treehowz e^x Jerny's Biggerdoop EEEEE! Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Ch3: Spoink's "Pearl"<p>

Loudred: WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

Lisa: Would you quit it! It's too loud!

Loudred: I LOVE MY JOB!

Jason: Whatever. If were going to be late, then we'd better hurry up.

So Jason and Lisa get up and dash to the place where the guild does their morning breifing. Despite being late, they get there just as everyone recited the well...whatever you call it. Once that was over with...

Chatot: Now everyone go off and do your work. Team Fudge, I need to see you over here.

Jason: I guess we need to go. (walks over to Chatot) What do you need us for?

Chatot: It's time for your first mission. The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness already picked it out for you! (hands Jason a slip of paper)

Jason: Lets see here...

Paper: "Help. I've lost my precious pearl in a dangerous dungeon and am too lazy to go get it myself. I need an exploration team to retrieve it for me because I like to make people do my stuff for me." -Spoink

Job location - Drenched Bluff Difficulty - E

Lisa: This job doesn't look too terribly difficult. Let's go get our supplies!

So the team goes and does stuff. Then they go to the dungeon.

Lisa: We're finally here! Now we canz do stuff!

Drenched Bluff B1F

Jason: Um... could you help me out here, lisa? I'm kinda cornered by these lileep who keep absorbing me to death.

Lisa: Sure. (throws gravelerocks at the lileep)

Jason: Thanks. Wow, one of them dropped some yellow jelly bean thing! (picks up gummi) We'd better save it. Let's head down the stairs.

B2F

Lisa: How long have we been wandering this floor? I'm soooo hungry! Hey Jason, can I have that gummi you've saved?

Jason: Sure, knock yourself out. (throws gummi at Lisa)

Lisa: mmmm...I feel a lot smarter! I kanz lern trigernomertry!

Jason: okay...Now what? STAIRS!

B3F

Jason: I'm getting pretty tired. Wanna sit and rest for a moment?

Lisa: Sure.

Shellos: Yaaaaaaa! I'm doing a suprise attack!

Jason: I guess we can't really get a break around here, can we? Bite attack!

Shellos: (Dies)

Lisa: There's the stairs!

B4F

Jason: Ugh. How long is this dungeon anyways? (Takes a bite of an apple)

Lisa: They said it was only six floors. we're two thirds of the way there.

They are then cornered by two more shellos and an anorith. Lisa thundershocks the shellos, while Jason throws gravelerocks at the anorith. Then they go up the stairs.

B5F

Me: Hi, readers! I like putting stuff in the middle of a chapter! C'est mon stylo!

Jason: Do you like breaking the fourth wall?

Lisa: What fourth wall? I don't see a...Oh, hi readers!

Me: Ok, that's enough. onto the next floor!

B6F

Lisa: The last floor!

After defeating three more shellos, an anorith, and two lileep...

Jason: I think I just grew a level!

Jason- lvl 7 moves: Bite, Leer, Tackle, Shadow Ball

Jason: What's the shadow ball for?

Me: I put it in there 'cuz I'm in charge of the plot.

Jason: Meh. STAIRS!

B7F

Lisa: We're finally here! It looks like this is the deepest part. Lets find that pearl!

Jason: Look over there!

A shiny round object was laying in plain sight.

Lisa: Wow! That was too easy! Let's go back!

They lift up their explorer's badges and warp back to the guild, where Spoink and Chatot were waiting.

Spoink: So you found my pearl?

Lisa: Yup! (Hands over pearl)

Spoink: Thank You! Here's your reward!

Lisa: Wow! Over 9000 poke! We're rich!

Chatot: Wait just a minute! Hand over that money! Calculator!

A disoriented Porygon walks into the room.

Calculator: What do you need?

Chatot: I need 90 percent of 9000.

Calculator: Calculating 90 percent of 9000. zzzzzzzzzzt. ding! The answer is 8100 poke.

Chatot: Here's your share of the money. (hands Jason 900 poke.)

Lisa: What! We only get 10 percent of the earnings?

Jason: Whatever. What I want to know is why you needed a freaking computer to do that math. Couldn't you have just knocked off a zero and gave us that much?

Calculator: Y'know, he's got a point.

Chatot: DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY LOGIC!

Jason: Hey, lisa. We haven't seen the narrator in a while, have we?

Spoink: By the way, this pearl is a fake! I've had the real one all along! Oh, yeah and...

Narrator: Ta da! There never was any spoink! Mwa haw haw! (Gets hit with a brick)

Chatot: Well, then. good job you two. Go have some dinner in the mess hall.

Lisa and Jason: Ok.

* * *

><p>Nice suprise. None of my characters get away without some other annoying character going after them. Yeah. So stay tuned and stuff.<p> 


	4. Azuril and that Drowzee Guy

Hi readers! Tyme to has a fum! Enjo the chapter.

* * *

><p>Ch4: Azuril and That Drowzee Guy<p>

Loudred: GET UP! LAZY MANZ! DON'T MAKE ME GET SPRINKLER IN HERE!

A Blastoise steps in the door.

Lisa: alright! We'll get up!

They go to the morning briefing, do the chant, then chatot does some anouncement.

Chatot: That concludes our morning breifing! Go do your work! Team Fudge, front and center, pronto!

Jason: What now?

Chatot: Today I want y'all to catch an outlaw!

Lisa: Ok!

Chatot: This is the outlaw notice board. You should go get ready, then we'll pick out a nice juicy one!

Jason: Fine.

They head out to treasure town to buy some stuff.

Keckleon: Hi, what can I hook you up with?

Then, an Azuril and Marill walk up to the stand.

Keckleon: Hi, there! You're those kids whose mother is ill!

Marill: We want an apple.

Keckleon: Okay, here you go!

The brothers leave.

Jason looks ahead to see azuril trip and drop the apple. He rushes over, helps him up, and restores the apple.

Azuril: Thanks.

Jason looks in the corner and sees the brothers conversing with a drowzee.

Drowzee: And I think I found it! It's in Mt. Bristle!

Marill: Are you sure it's safe?

Drowzee: Yup! We'll find your lost item, I promise! Even though I'm actually a wanted criminal who wants to steal stuff!

Azuril: Ok!

Azuril, Marill, and Drowzee walk off.

Jason: Did you see that? That nice drowzee offered to go find their lost item! Dizzyness...bleh...

"If you keep being difficult, that will just mean more trouble for you."

"heeeeeelpppp!"

Lisa: Jason! What's wrong!

Jason: Please tell me you heard that.

Lisa: Heard what?

Jason: A scream. For help. Sounded kinda like Azuril.

Lisa: Meh.

So they go back to the guild.

Chatot: Ready to pick out an outlaw?

Jason looks at the outlaw notice board and sees drowzee's picture posted.

Jason: OH NOES! AZURIL'S IN DANGUR!

The team rushes out of the guild and meets with Marill at the well.

Marill: Drowzee and Azuril haven't come back! I think something's up. Follow me.

They rush to the base of Mt. Bristle.

Marill: Drowzee headed thata way!

Jason: Ok.

Mt. Bristle 1F

Jason: These Geodude are too defensive!

Lisa: My electric attacks aren't very effective!

Jason: No duh.

Then a Magikarp appears behind him.

Random Magikarp: IMMA FIRIN MA LAZER!

Geodude: (faints, dies...whatever)

Jason and Lisa: Yay!

2F

Lisa: The narrator hasn't appeared in this chapter yet.

Jason: Y'know, every time someone in this story mentions the narrator, he ALWAYS appears. In other words, you just jinxed us!

Lisa: Do you LIKE breaking the forth wall?

Jason: It's not me, it's the Author. PO of PO. whatever. She writes our script for some site called Fanfiction.

Lisa: Meh.

4F

Lisa: This floor seems empty. TOO empty...

Disco Disclaimer Guy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME! BOOM CHICKA BOOM CHICKA DELELELELELELELELELELE UNCHA UNCHA UNCHA LISA HASES AN TREEHOWZ! SquareRootOfNine does not own Pokemon.

Jason: ...and you thought the NARRATOR was annoying.

7 1/2F

Jason: If you, as the reader, didn't notice the fractional floor number, you are an idiot.

Narrator: Time for me to sabotage the plot! Meet my giant robot mecha!

Wrowbawttzq: Hi.

Then a MEH BERD appears and destroys it because MEH BERD iz c00lur tan Wrowbawttzq.

Jason: Told ya so.

Peak

Drowzee: Hi readers! I'm just about to make Azuril do stuff!

Azuril: No.

Drowzee: Oh, come on. I don't have time for this!

Azuril: No.

Jason: What's this? (Knocks over a domino.)

A whole lot of dominoes fall down in a line, activating a pressure switch which makes a bunch of marbles fall onto disco disclaimer's head...

Disco disclaimer guy: Hey!

...which activates a lazer, which activates a cooler lazer, which activates a punchy-fist, which activates a grabby-fist, which activates a slappy-fist, which activates an even cooler lazer which zaps the spot where Azuril was supposed to stand.

Drowzee: (looks down) Whew. Glad I'm not standing there.

Then the PO of PO warps drowzee to the afformentioned spot.

Drowzee: (screams like a girl). Ahhhhhhhh!

Then officer Magnezone appears and arrests drowzee.

Lisa: Now that that's over, lets get back to the guild!

Back at the guild...

Magnezone: Thank you for your assistance in catching this criminal. Here is the bounty.

Jason: Wow! 3000 poke!

Chatot snatches the money and gives 300 back.

Jason: Meh.

Meanwhile...

Disco Disclaimer: Hmmm...I don't know what to do. The PO of PO doesn't need me right now.

Narrator: Hiya! I'm the narrator! I was sent inside this story to annoy the main character!

DD: Wow, that seems like fun. Can I join you?

Narrator: Sure! Now we're twice as annoying! How about we create a "team"?

DD: Well, we need to come up with a name and a catchy phrase.

Narrator: How 'bout, team Smiley Pancakes?

DD: Ok.

* * *

><p>In case you haven't noticed, you can't grabslap with a fist. STAY TUNED for more chapters.


End file.
